Erza x Natsu
by Nero Aono
Summary: What happens when Erza's feeling changed suddenly after the tower of heaven? Her heart suddenly shifts from one man to another. This is a story telling the great journey to overcome many odds to potentially determine their future.


**Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction, and it is a natsu x erza fanfic if you couldn't tell from the title, I would love some feed** b **ack on it. I am in school so I will try to post as soon as I can if you guys do like it. I will greatly appreciate suggestions and if I use yours I will use your username to state who helped me so you guys are warned I am a new user on this site, I have been reading from this site for a long but I just recently made an account so if anyone is willing to give me a rundown of it by pming me I would greatly appreciate. Anyway let's get on with the story shall we.**

Erza was walking down the street towards her favorite cake shop to get a cake for a new guild member of Fairy Tail. On her way she started thinking about the blue haired mage, ever since the tower of heaven the mage has occupied her thoughts. She felt relieved knowing he is no longer under control. Somehow while thinking of the memory her thoughts wondered to how she used to feel about him, she always thought that one day they would end up together until that faithful day… she couldn't bring herself to think about that at least not yet, then she smiled as she thought of a certain pink haired dragon slayer that has replaced Jellal in her heart. Once again becoming lost in her thoughts, she ran into Lucy, knocking her over thanks to the steel armor she always has on. "Oh hey Lucy, are you alright?" Erza asked with the same stoic expression she always has on, reaching down to help Lucy up. "Yea I'm fine Erza, but what were you thinking about you're normally not this distracted?" Lucy asked with genuine concern for her scarlet haired friend. "Hmm, oh I'm just glad that the council allowed jellal to live, and to join Fairy Tail to top it all off." "Yea you two do have history together, don't you?" Lucy asked while putting her finger on her chin in a thinking position, she remembered hearing something about Erza and Jellal going way back but when she heard it she was too worried at the time to fully grasp what was said. "Yeah… yeah we do... But that doesn't matter now, it's in the past." Erza lied, Lucy could tell that her friend wasn't being 100% honest with her but before she could ask anything else she saw something in Erza eyes that showed pain, sadness and regret, so she decided not to press the matter. Then Erza spoke again "hey Lucy would you like to pick out a cake with me? "I would love too!" Lucy said happily and thus the two girls heading in the direction of the cake shop making small talk along the way.

*SPLASH* in a small clearing in the forest under the moonlight were two figures talking. Happy was struggling against his pole, but after a minute or so he finally caught a fish three times the size as the blue cat, the exceed's eyes grew as big as saucers and his mouth leaked "Natsu! Natsu! Look what I caught!" the pink haired male turned his head away from the fire and the fish he was cooking and smiled his smile the one that made everything seemed alright, that same energetic smile he always had. "Alright! You keep catching bigger and bigger fish, buuutttt… you're still nowhere near the size of fish I have caught" Natsu smirked as he took a big bite out of the fish he was cooking. Happy pointed at him and said in a victorious voice "You might have caught the bigger fish but the fish you catch I bet taste awful, while my fish are always amazing!" Happy then marched over to the fire and began to cook his fish, as Natsu and Happy bickered back and forth over whose fish taste better, a shadow watched them from the tress, hidden from the moonlight. The shadow stepped out from his hiding stop, and approached the duo. Once the shadowy figure was close enough, "Do you smell that?" Natsu asked then jumped up and spun around in a fighting stance, in one swift motion. "Who are you!?" Natsu yelled towards the darkness. After a minute of silence the shadow walked into the moonlight with its arms raised revealing Jellal's tattooed face. "Oh, it's you Jellal, why were you trying to sneak up on us?" Natsu asked. Natsu had mixed feelings about the man that stood before him he didn't hate him because all in all he was a good guy, but he was also the one that had Erza's heart which made him twitch but he only wanted her happy even if that means without him. "I need to talk to you… about Erza" Jellal stated in a serious voice with a stoic emotion to his face.

 **OK, guys that's it the first chapter please leave reviews and ill look at them when I can and get working on chapter 2 right away. See you next time everyone thanks for reading!.**


End file.
